Stay With Me
by RitsukaVanilla
Summary: As Kagome realizes her feelings for her half-demon companion, she fights herself to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

It's my first fanfic ... sorry.

**As you should know... I don't own this. **

* * *

As Kagome climbed out of the well, to go back to her room after the weeks tiring adventures with InuYasha, she found herself fumbling against the wall looking for the light switch that always seemed to be lost. Suddenly she looked up in shock as a pair of warm, clawed hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist line. Hot breath tickled alongside her ear as a calm voice whispered to her,

"I love you" InuYasha then started kissing along the creamy skin at the back of

Kagome's neck.

Her heartbeat speeding up at soft lips making contact with her skin, Kagome turned around cautiously in his embrace to confirm what her heart already knew. Looking into the subtle glow in his eyes Kagome wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck and whispered,

"I love you InuYasha." Said with absolute certainty in her eyes, she leaned closer into him and laying a soft, but passionate kiss along his lips.

Staring at her cautiously at the words whispered from his sleeping companion, InuYasha nudged Kagome's shoulder.

"Wake up" He said, hoping that the tone in his voice showed nothing of his nervousness.

Opening her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the light, she thought to herself, 'It was just a dream….' Turning a deep scarlet, she looked up to see the hanyō's golden eyes.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." He said teasingly.

Kagome's blush growing deeper as these words were spoken. 'Did he hear what I had said?' She thought worriedly. She would not know what to do if her half-demon companion ever found out her feeling for him. As Kagome avoided the strange looks coming from the silver haired boy sitting besides her, she stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha's voice echoed through the seemingly empty forest.

"I need to …erm…get something." She replied, noting how small her voice seemed compared to his.

"Get something?" He questioned, "Like what?" A confused InuYasha looked at the young girl shrinking into the distance. Getting no reply he stated to himself, "I need to get something, I'm only in the middle of a demon filled forest, but I need to get something. What is up with that girl?" Unable to answer his own question InuYasha sat back down on a log, hands resting under his chin, with arms resting on his legs, he stared off into the distance.

His mind wondering off to the events that had taken place, although he would deny it to his grave; he loved watching the young girl sleep. The way her soft breathing would move her hair slightly, her soft grumbles she made in the night, but most of all he loved the way he could smell her sweet scent and be undisturbed.

Then last night as he watched her sleep she had mumbled something that made his breath catch and his heartbeat quicken. Those four little words that warmed his heart, and made him believe that there actually was a chance for him.

Meanwhile as Kagome wondered around she thought to herself 'Get something? Get something? Oh come on Kagome what you really need to do is get a grip!' Walking further into the distance she soon realized that she needed to get back to InuYasha, but…which way did she come from? All the trees looked the same; everything seemed to be swirling around her as if meant to confuse her. Eyes blurring from tears that welled up in her soft brown eyes. Heart racing at the feeling of being alone, yet watched by something, something that didn't seem too friendly.

"InuYasha!" The scream incased the silence of the forest.

The half-demon's ears perked up, alert to the sudden scream.

"Save me." Kagome whispered, barely able to breathe out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As we all know... I don't own InuYasha...**

**BE HAPPY!... I suprised myself with this chapter -laughs- **

Kagome looked up at the chuckling figure in the tree. His silver hair moving with the wind, as he stared back down at the frightened human below him.

"Calling to your lover?" Sesshomaru said teasingly "As if he'll bring me harm."

Kagome stepped, her foot catching the edge of a sharp rock. She cried out in pain as she fell back landing hard on the ground, her ankle already starting to bleed.

Sesshomaru leapt down from the high branches of the tree, landing gracefully at the feet of Kagome. Her frightened face looking up at him, squinting from the sun that reflected off of the silver of his hair,

"Now what to do with you?" he asked.

"You could walk away." InuYasha stated teasingly. Kagome yelped at the sudden voice echoing from above. Knowing who the voice belonged to she calmed a bit, although he could get on her nerves in an instant, his voice had a way to calm her at the same time.

"And let you have all the fun? Now that wouldn't be to brotherly of me." Sesshomaru replied smirking.

Trying to slowly move away with out getting noticed by the yōkai that was standing at her feet, Kagome pushed up from the ground with her hands. Her hands slipped on the leaves under her causing her to fall back down, both boys breaking away from the intense gazes they were giving (This reminded Kagome of a staring contest with her little brother.)

In a split second Sesshomaru had Kagome picked up and thrown over his shoulder, and leapt to the skies.

"Ya' better get back over here Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, following his brother as he took to the sky as well. Sesshomaru looked back, annoyed that once again … his little brother was spoiling his fun. Just to tease him even further Sesshomaru waited till his brother got close enough to see him kiss the now unconscious Kagome full on the mouth. Looking up to see his brothers face red with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did I do something you didn't like?" He teased as he traveled off into the sky, yelling back "This human taste of yours must be from father."

InuYasha still red in the face and shaking with anger speed off after his brother once again. Suddenly a bright light blinded him as the pain struck. Gripping his shoulder he fell hitting numerous tree branches before making contact with the ground.

Coughing and wheezing at the fact that he had his breath knocked out of him more than once InuYasha lay curled up on the ground before falling into darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshomaru carried the unconscious Kagome to his home. Looking down at her he thought 'I don't know what he sees in you' and continued to survey her.

Slowly opening her eyes regretting doing so as the sun blinded her, Kagome winced at the pain and turned her head to open her eyes in a more dim direction. Repeating the slow motion of opening her eyes, this time more cautiously. When she had opened her eyes fully she blushed at the sight before her. Sesshomaru's unblinking golden eyes staring at her. Not knowing what else to do Kagome closed her eyes to pretend that she was once again asleep. Not fooling Sesshomaru with her acts his voice incased the silence around them.

"Open your eyes again." He said in a tone that she could not believe was coming from the demon in front of her. Obeying what he said as an attempt to not upset him she opened her eyes. Trying to look at anything else besides his eyes, Kagome opted to look at an invisible spot on the wall. This striking her she turned her head violently to see where she was at.

Sitting up rather suddenly she took in the sight around her. She was in a huge bed that was located in an even bigger room. 'This room is bigger than my entire house' she thought to herself. Looking down at herself her eyes widened. She was wearing nothing! Pulling up the blankets to conceal her nudity, as her blush grew even deeper. What was going on?

"I didn't do anything." Sesshomaru said in the same tone he used before. Jumping again at the sound of his voice, she had forgotten that he was there. He sat up and walked towards a door in the right corner of the room. Leaving a naked Kagome to sit and wonder. She remembered what happened in the forest; she remembered falling and then feeling like she was flying. Her memory then ran blank. She guessed that Sesshomaru brought her over her… and then proceeded in, her blush growing deep at the thought of Sesshomaru taking off her clothing. Why had he done that? She wondered.

Then another silver haired boy came into her mind. InuYasha! A worried thought then entered her mind as well. What had happened to her favorite hanyō?

* * *

**CoughI3reviewscough**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own InuYasha.**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, the doctors decided to use me as a human pin cushion today grumble, grumble**

**Well I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

InuYasha awoke to find himself covered by a blanket and laying by a fire

InuYasha awoke to find himself covered by a blanket and laying by a fire. Sitting up to further his view of the place he was in, InuYasha found himself in lady Kaede's hut.

"Be ye alright InuYasha…?" The figure across the fire asked. InuYasha could only guess that it was lady Kaede, not being able to look through the light of the fire.

"Shows what you know old hag." InuYasha replied in an annoyed voice. He was sore, but it was bearable.

"Why'd you bring me here!?" His question demanding an instant answer.

"Not even a thank you eh?" Lady Kaede replied, looking up with only her eyes.

"I guess I could have left an unconscious half-demon laying on the ground for anyone to grab." She stated plainly.

"Aww save me the "noble" act will ya?" InuYasha said as he stood up from his resting place. Lady Kaede followed him calmly with her eyes.

"Where be Kagome?" She asked, carefully reading the expression change from a scowl to a pale worried look on the silver haired boys face.

"S..Sesshomaru…." That's all InuYasha could say, it seemed like an entire speech to him, worry in his voice. Looking back at lady Kaede, his face seemed to have aged with worry over the past minute. InuYasha walked out of the healer's home not looking back.

Blinking as he stepped into the light of the almost setting sun. He really needed to find Kagome, "This time it's not about the jewel." He thought out loud.

Meanwhile….

Sesshomaru walked back into the room with a pair of white robes. Laying them at the foot of a once again sleeping Kagome, as he turned around to walk out of the room a small voice sounded from the bed.

"Hold me InuY-" Kagome's voice trailing off in her sleep. Curiously the yōkai turned back around to face the sleeping girl.

"What exactly are you to my brother?" Sesshomaru asked himself. Waiting a couple more minutes to see if she would speak again, discouraged when all he could her was Kagome's and his own breathing.

InuYasha walked off into the forest hoping that by some chance he'd here her soft voice calling to him. Knowing in his heart that it wouldn't happen, InuYasha walked on thinking of the possible places that his half-brother could have taken HIS human.

InuYasha walked on as the forest grew darker, as night fell around him. Seeing no sign of Kagome or Sesshomaru InuYasha sat down, His still sore body demanding rest.

Golden eyes looked up to the darkened sky as bright stars littered the sky with light. Thinking only of her,

" I wonder what she's doing right now… That's if she is still alive…" Frowning deeply at his last thought, InuYasha pulled his hands through his hair.

"No!" He shouted at the darkness around him. He couldn't possibly be thinking that! Suddenly standing up and jumping to the tree branches high above the forest floor, InuYasha took off once again in his hunt for Kagome.

"She has to be alive, she just has to!" InuYasha repeated this to himself over and over again until he came into a clearing.

"What's this?" he wondered. Taking caution to hide behind the trees, and squinting off into the distance. InuYasha could see a light…From what looked like…A HOUSE!

Leaping to the night sky with new found curiosity, InuYasha landed soundlessly on the roof of a huge, not huge, massive house!

Perking up his ears to alert him of any dangerous sounds, he crawled across the roof.

"See if you can find him."

"Aye, my lord."

InuYasha's ears stood straight up. He knew that voice!

**I still 3 reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Yep.. I still own nothing**

**I had a bit of writers block... that I seemed to have overcome with a "dangerous" ammount of sugar. **

**I have many people to thank, and for reviewing, you select few know who you are and :hearts for you:**

**;)**

* * *

"Sesshomaru" InuYasha thought to himself, and grimacing as if the words were poison.

Hearing the words close behind his brother InuYasha leapt down.

"That means that Kagome has to be around here somewhere!" Seeing a small window where the light was showing through he saw Sesshomaru disappear into the darkness in the other half of the house. He could smell Kagome, but it was not just her he smelt. Mixed in with her scent was his brothers, he had defiantly been touching her, and recently! The half-demon's blood boiled at the thought of his brother touching an unconscious girl, at that a human girl! Was his brother going insane? Shaking his head in disbelief InuYasha jumped back on to the roof. He needed to think. Sesshomaru hated humans, why would he take Kagome? And further more…why would he kiss her? The only possible reason that popped into this head was that his brother was trying to find his weakness, and not physically.

"I love you InuYasha" These words kept repeating in his head, confusing him even more. A thought broke his confusion. He really, really hoped that Sesshomaru had not watched Kagome sleep, for so many reasons.

InuYasha's heart pounded as butterflies filled him inside. Kagome had said that she loved him. She loved him. He had not realized how much he missed her, and that he would do anything to hear her voice calling to him.

Kagome awoke from a rather pleasant dream, although all she could remember from it was that the silver-haired hanyō was in it. Realizing that she'd been having more and more dreams of her golden-eyed companion her cheeks turned a deep scarlet color.

"Okay, what's going on brain?" Kagome said out loud as she sat up. Looking at the foot of her bed she saw a pile of white fabric. Picking it up she realized,

"Clothes!" She exclaimed happily.

InuYasha's ears perked up, and brought him out of his daze. He'd heard Kagome's voice! A wide smile spread across his face as he leapt down from the roof once again, this time landing in front of a wall, he could only guess to be Kagome's room.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N: Teehee :Is still filled to the brim with sugar:**

**Since my last chapter was ...short...kind of... I decided to upload another..."Short" chapter so all of my loveleys could read.**

* * *

Kagome, now dressed and fully rested, looked around the room

Kagome, now dressed and fully rested, looked around the room. A thought then occurred to her…Why hadn't she tried to escape?! She didn't see anyone or anything guarding her.

"Kagome your brain need some work." She thought to herself. Looking around the confirm what she already knew…There were no windows. Sighing quietly Kagome pressed her ear to the door to see if anyone was near by. Hearing nothing besides her own heart pounding in her head, Kagome placed her hand on the door knob /1/ feeling a white, hot, burning pain slide up her arm with electrifying speed.

"Ahhoouch!!" Kagome cried out as she pulled back her blistering hand and carefully examined it.

InuYasha's ears perked up once more, alert to Kagome's scream. Without thinking he burst through the wall in his attempt to save her. Looking up as he came into the room he saw Kagome on the floor, she had fallen from the shock of the broken wall.

"InuYasha!" She called out, her eyes beaming with joy as they filled with tears. She was so happy. Being alone in Sesshomaru's house had scared her near to death.

"Kagome, we have to go!" InuYasha said in a hurried whisper, although he knew it was pointless. Sesshomaru had to have heard the falling of his wall from miles away. Kagome blinked with shock not knowing how to respond.

"Now!" InuYasha said annoyed that she was just standing there. "Sesshomaru is coming!"

At the mention of the demons name Kagome found herself standing and running towards InuYasha.

"What are you wearing?" was all he managed to say when she came up and wrapped her arms around him in thanks. Not giving the time for Kagome to even answer the silly question InuYasha pulled his head down, his golden eyes right in front of Kagome's brown ones

"He's close."

Graceful steps stopped as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Hello"

/1/ : Okay so I know that there is probably not door knobs there.. I don't recall ever seeing one... but I don't think it would work so well if she burned her hand on a peice of cloth **T.T**


End file.
